hoshcoffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hoshcof/The Last Five Nights at Freddy's theories video
Hello Potatoes and welcome to the last Five Nights at Freddy's video! Yup! Last one. On Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 theories. Unless Scott is an Ass and releases more teaser pics. I HAD a script almost finished for another Five Nights at Freddy's 2 video, clearing everything up, but Scott was an Ass and released the new trailer, so I copied and pasted that script at the end of this one, and simply trimmed out the fat and things I cover in this one. ANYWAY, you're not here for that, you're all here to listen to my sexy voice talk about the new trailer. Which I received roughly 100 E-mails about last night. THANKS. To start off, I'd like to say "NEW CHICA! NEW CHICA CONFIRMED!" before anyone in the comments does. Thing is, though, we can't see too much of the New Chica in the trailer. It's REALLY dark. Also, NO MORE DOORS. THANKS SCOTT FOR SHOOTING MY THEORIES DEAD. Apparently you just put on a suit whenever you are about to get mutilated and that fixes your problems! Of course, when this script was written, I had only watched the trailer once, and was very hard to see on my phone, so I'll most likely word this differently in the video. So, I was right! The old Animatronics are going to attack you in the game, apparently. They were also redesigned, and are brand new. So my theory was right! Haha! Take that! But this begs the question: Why is old Foxy in the "No where to run" photo? If old Foxy was redesigned as the new Foxy and Foxina, does that mean that there will be THREE Foxys?! Also, there are A LOT more cameras in FNAF2, it seems. So, there is only one doorway now, dead-ahead. So there is only one light switch, and no doors. I think to limit the suit, Scott will make it so you can't view the cameras in the suit, with the giant nose in the way. This would make sense seeing as how it wouldn't make sense if wearing the suit drained power. So you can chill in the office with the suit on forever..? No that doesn't make sense... Uh.... Oh! I know! What if the Animatronics are fooled by the suit, and you can't look at the cameras while in the suit, but if you get out of the suit while the animatronics are there, they kill you. So no cameras, no lights, no nothing while in the suit. Foxy and the old Animatronics won't be fooled by the suit, and will kill you even if you are in the suit. So how do you stop them from reaching you? Same way you immobilized Foxy and Freddy in FNAF1. Keep an eye on them in the cameras. The new Animatronics are fooled by the suit, however, so when you see them, just pop the suit on, and wait for them to leave. This however, leaves you in danger of the old ones, seeing as how you aren't looking at them. I would also like to point out that the power indicator has been replaced with a new icon: A battery with three power bars in it. This is most likely the battery for the camera monitor, as it is not visible when not looking at the cameras. So if the battery dies, you can't access the cameras, and if you can't access the cameras, the old Animatronics can move A LOT more. Interesting... I would like to point out several things, though. In the trailer, we never see Chica on stage with Bonnie and Freddy. So does Chica hang out somewhere else now? Also, we never see Foxina in the trailer, just Foxy lunging at us. We see virtually NOTHING of Freddy. We can hear Phone Guy talking at the start, which INCREDIBLY strange, unless Phone Guy recorded multiple messages for multiple weeks. Either way, PHONE GUY IS DEAD. NO COMMENTS CLAIMING THAT THE SECOND COMING OF PHONE GUY IS HERE. The entire Pizzeria seems to have been COMPLETELY redesigned, as far as lay-out and the way it looks in general. We can see two arrows at the bottom of the screen, which activate the camera monitor when hovered over with the mouse. Two of them. Very odd. So maybe there are two floors of the building? That would explain the air-vents: some Animatronics would have to use them to reach you. Glad they kept the weird hair-looking-things on the walls, though. Love those things. I didn't really pay attention to the names of camera locations in the trailer, but one I did see was called "Kid Cove". Odd name. First thing to come to mind, of course, is Pirate Cove. If I had to guess what "Kid Cove" was, I'd say it's the place where the kids play or eat. Even though Scott said that he would be adding the Animatronics that weren't put into Five Nights at Freddy's 1, we don't see any new Animatronics in the trailer. This could, of course, just mean that Scott hasn't gotten to them yet, and is focusing on the main Animatronics first. We only see one image of New Chica, however. I don't know what to make of her, except that she looks terrifying. SHE WANTS YOUR SOUL. Old Chica looks NOTHING like Old Chica. The jaw is just, OFF. I don't know how else to put it. Old Freddy looks like he is about to cry in all of the photos. HAHA! CRY YOU LITTLE BITCH! Old Bonnie looks more terrifying than Old Bonnie. If Scott had nightmares about Bonnie when developing FNAF1, then I have no clue WHAT he was thinking when designing Old Bonnie and New Bonnie in FNAF2. We can see what I believe to be Foxina upside-down in front of the Office, so maybe another Air-vent? She looks very distorted, though, much more out of repair than Old Bonnie. She looks like just an Endoskeleton with Foxina's head. Just a jumble of wires. We don't see a single image of Pirate Cove in the Trailer, which worries me a bit. We saw Pirate Cove in the Foxina photo, and seeing as how there are apparently THREE Foxys now, WHERE WILL THEY STAY?! Okay, now to talk about FNAF1, and clear up everything. Keep in mind that the following was written before the trailer was released, and I have trimmed out some things I already covered. Going to let Past Hoshcof read it. What if another company purchased Freddy Fazbear's, unknowing that the Pizzeria was haunted. They wanted to clear their name, and regain the trust of parents after the Bite and the mucus and all. Present Hoshcof back, I'd like to thank xXDestinyGundam950Xx for that theory. It helped me figure out A LOT. Anyway, back to Past Hoshcof. This would explain why it is re-opening in 2015, many years after it closed, which was most likely 1992. 23 years is most likely a long enough time for parents to forget about the Bite. The old Animatronics are put in a closet, forgotten like old toys, while the new Animatronics roam during the day, bringing joy to children, and at night, looking for intruders (i.e. anything NOT in a suit.) The old Animatronics then come to life at night, and roam around looking for the security guard, seeking revenge. The new Animatronics pay no attention to the old ones, because they are in suits (beaten up ones, but still suits.) Why does the Pizzeria need to hire a security guard if the new Animatronics kill any intruders? The same reason the needed one in the first game: to be bait for the old Animatronics so that they don't leave the Pizzeria. The old Foxy is from FNAF1, but after 23 years, he has fallen into even more disrepair. His Eye-Patch has fallen off, the "fur" on his left ear has fallen off, and most of his Endoskeleton's left arm is visible, as well as more of his legs. Present Hoshcof here, and I'd like to say that this next bit is for all the people who thought that you would be able to walk around in FNAF2. Back to Past me. People keep on thinking that you can move from room-to-room in FNAF2 because of the newest photo, claiming that the black object in the lower right corner of the right eye is a flash-light, and is casting light on the old Foxy. If you could move from room-to-room, why is the caption of the photo "NO WHERE TO RUN"? Of course, this could mean that if you are cornered, you might be able to slip into a suit, if a new Animatronic is chasing you. But I am going to set the record straight by saying that the small black object is not a flash-light. It is the fan on the desk. You can see the black-bar-thingy things that the fan has. HAHA! I WAS RIGHT! This does not explain the light on Foxy, though. But you know what does? Hall-lights, people. Hall-freaking-lights. I highly doubt that Scott is going to allow the player to move around in the game, as this would ruin the atmosphere. It would also make the cameras useless. You know, your best friend from FNAF1 (Besides the doors)? I highly doubt that you are playing as Mike Schmidt again in FNAF2, however. Why? Because, oh, I don't know, IT'S 23 FREAKING YEARS LATER. Guy was fired his first week of working there, too. That does not good on a resumé. Also, people are saying that Phone Guy recorded the messages years before Mike got employed at Freddy's. That is just stupid. Hi, Present Hoshcof here. It WAS stupid to think that. Now that the trailer is out, we can hear Phone Guy speak, so maybe he did record a different message every day of the week, every day he was employed there. Okay, back to Past Hoshcof. To explain why you hear Golden Freddy's scream at the end of the Night 4 and 5 calls is that probably Phone Guy had the recorder on his person (i.e. in his hands), and as he was being shoved into the Golden Freddy suit, he turned the recorder back on, and tried to speak as he was being shoved in, but all that came out was a deranged scream. To explain the Night 5 call, yes I know it is an excerpt from an old poem read backwards, something-something-They-Will-Know-The-Joy-Of-Creation-something-something, followed by the Golden Freddy scream. Why? The poem is talking about Metal being a Living Thing, referring to the Animatronics. but probably the spirit of Phone Guy giving clues and trying to help as he has the past 4 Nights, but, being dead, it came out backwards. Then why the scream? Probably a glitch in the software (it IS from 1992), and played the last bit of sound from the previous call. Hi, Present Hoshcof back. If Phone Guy did record a different message every day of the week for several weeks, then it is possible that at the end of the message on Night 5 that the software glitches and plays the last bit of the previous call. It was running out of space, maybe. Okay, back to Past Hoshcof. On another note, what do you think the Pizzeria had to say to convince the contractors to install metal doors think enough that a ROBOT PUNCHING IT won't break through? Even better, what do you think the contractors thought they wanted it for when they were installing them? Many people ask me "Why does Chica only attack from the East hall?" or "Why does Bonnie only attack from the West hall?" Well, I don't have the actual answer. I DO have a theory, though. We can see that when on Stage, the Animatronics are lined up with Bonnie on the left, Freddy in the middle, and Chica on the right. So maybe it's in their nature for them to pick those directions out of habit? Pirate Cove is located in front of the West hall, so it makes sense that Foxy attacks from the left of the Office. Okay, Present Hoshcof here again. Right, well. That's it. The End. I am done. No more Five Nights at Freddy's theories. Not FNAF1 or 2. Unless Scott is an ass and releases more pictures. There will still be FNAF gameplay videos, though. Anyway, later this week I'm launching a new series! Super Mario 64 100%! Can't wait. Already recorded 5 episodes that I need to edit. Also, Super Mario Sunshine 100% will not be continued until after I finish Super Mario 64 100%. So, expect one more SMS100% video, and then SM64100%. I will be posting the scripts to my videos on the wiki, in my blogs, so if you want, check them out! I'll usually post them there before I upload the video or sometimes before I record it. I do this so I can get feedback from you guys BEFORE the video. I leave little jokes in them and comments which I don't read during the video, too! HAI! ^_^ But, yeah. Support GLaDOS by becoming a Potato and Subscribing! Thank you all for watching! PEACE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs